The use of reactive resin mortars based on free radical curable compounds as the binder has long been known. In the field of fastening technology, the use of resin mixtures as organic binder for chemical fastening technology, such as plugging compound, has become common. Such applications involve composite compositions which are formulated as multicomponent systems, wherein one component contains the A component—the resin mixture—and the other component contains the B component—the curing agent. Other conventional ingredients can be contained in one and/or the other component, including organic or inorganic aggregates, such as fillers, accelerators, inhibitors, stabilizers, thixotropic agents, desensitizing agents, thickeners and solvents—including reactive solvents (reactive diluents)—and dyes, for example. The curing reaction—that is, the polymerization—is then initiated by mixing the two components, hardening the resin into a duromer.
Vinyl ester resins and unsaturated polyester resins are frequently used as free-radical curable compounds, particularly for chemical fastening. These include certain reactive diluents to adjust the viscosity. Furthermore, it is known from DE 10 2004 035 567 A1 that the reactive resin mortar can be optimized to a certain substrate by appropriate selection of the reactive diluents. It can be understood from this publication that the bond strength can be significantly increased in concrete when hydroxyalkyl (meth)acrylates are used as reactive diluents. Accordingly, current two-component fast curing plugging compounds are based on resin mixtures that contain significant amounts of, in most cases, hydroxypropyl methacrylate (abbreviated below as HPMA). The HPMA, as well as other hydroxyalkyl (meth)acrylates, such as hydroxyethyl methacrylate (HEMA), are classified as irritants (Xi); as a result, because of the substantial amounts of these compounds contained in the resin mixtures, the resin component of these products must also be labeled as an irritant (Xi). The omission of these polar monomers usually leads to significantly poorer performance of the plugging compound.
As such, users of composite mortar systems must currently choose between systems on the market with moderate performance with respect to bond strength but without labeling, and systems with higher performance with respect to bond strength but with labeling.